


right when you think it's over

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo's seen it over and over again, but no matter what he tries, he can never save Sungyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right when you think it's over

**Author's Note:**

> was watching edge of tomorrow so this is kind of based off it.  
> it's a very short drabble though that goes with a taoris and luck dump. not really. but they're all edge of tomorrow based.

"Hyung," Myungsoo says and he so rarely uses the formality that he actually catches Sungyeol's attention.

The latter hums in response.

"Let's stay in tonight," he says in a voice so small it almost doesn't even sound like him.

"Can't," comes the exact same reply, "Duty calls."

Myungsoo's watched this scene happen so many times, but his heart never refuses to sink. _It's useless_.

So he hugs him this time, from behind as Sungyeol straps his boots on and slings his backpack over his shoulder. Like this at least, Sungyeol is still warm and breathing and _alive_ in his arms. Like this, Myungsoo doesn't have to think about the bullet waiting for his brain. 


End file.
